PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) 14th International Conference, Person-Centered Care in Integrative Oncology: Innovations, Impact, and Implementation,? aims to facilitate scientific and clinical collaboration across global boundaries to advance evidence-based outcomes, therapies, and clinical care delivery that will ultimately improve the quality of life, functioning, and wellbeing of individuals and families living with cancer around the world. The conference will focus on disseminating important findings from integrative oncology research that have the potential to transform cancer care at an international level. This three-day meeting, co-hosted by the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center at Northwestern University and the Osher Center for Integrative Medicine at Northwestern Medicine will be held in Chicago, IL, from November 12-14, 2017. The SIO2017 conference program features three distinguished keynote lectures who will directly address current research in integrative oncology, including: 1) A translational overview of the field of integrative oncology and its growing importance to clinical oncology care and policy; 2) State of the science in national products in oncology research; and 3) Person-reported symptom measurement innovations spanning clinical trials outcomes research and integrated clinical care. It will also include four moderated plenary panels covering: 1) Natural Health Products in Cancer Care, 2) Innovations for Young Adult Cancer Survivors, 3) Person-centered digital health and technology, and 4) Art as Medicine. In addition, the conference will include one multidisciplinary integrative care management board, three to five didactic and experiential pre-conference workshops, two lunch lectures, as well as patient advocacy and trainee sessions. We will solicit roughly 40 oral and up to 150 poster presentations of original research from members of the national and international research communities on various topics related to targeted integrative oncology, including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology. The conference's specific aims are to: 1) Create a international forum in which researchers, clinicians, trainees, and patient advocates can learn about and discuss the current evidence for advancing the person- centered impact of integrative oncology research and practices; 2) Foster critical dialogue and collaboration opportunities among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates to facilitate future person- centered research and knowledge translation strategies in the field of integrative oncology; and 3) Support the training of early career investigators and patient advocates to interpret, disseminate, and create evidence- based integrative oncology research. Ultimately, we hope that integrative oncology clinicians and researchers, patient advocates, and other allied health care professionals will utilize the global integrative oncology strategies developed at SIO2017 to improve the outcome of patient care.